Kurisutomasu
by Mikky
Summary: [Hiatus]Resposta ao Desafio do Fórum da Naru. Naruto e cia ltda em clima de Jinglebell.
1. A Urna

Kuristomasu

Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics

Todo mundo sabe que eu não celebro Natal, mas resolvi responder ao Desafio... Naru... aqui vai!!!

Disclaimer: Não são meus.... Quem dera se eu tivesse um Kakashi para mim...

**Capítulo Um: A Urna**

Era grande a movimentação na pequena vila de Konoha. Com todas as mudanças para a adaptação da nova Hokage, todos pareciam ocupados, desde o mais velho até o mais novo; todos tinham alguma ferramenta na mão; fosse a ferramenta um martelo ou apenas um pincel. A reconstrução da vila importava muito mais do que uma boneca, um chá com as amigas ou até mesmo um copo de sake na venda da esquina.

Tsunade suspirou pela enésima vez. Se estivesse na cidade anterior com certeza encontraria um bar que pudesse tomar sake, jogar gô ou até aceitar jogar com estrangeiros, como já havia feito. _Quem sabe..._ Pensou ela e seu cérebro começou a funcionar. Pensou naquilo a manhã inteira. Seria uma boa distração para aquele povo condoído e cansado, e ela finalmente conseguiria o que desejava. _Perfeito!!!_, pensou ela antes de sair da sala a passos largos.

Desviando de latas de tinta e pessoas pintando paredes, a quinta Hokage passou até que desapercebida pelo corredor do prédio, e pegando uma das latas de tinta, trancou-se em seu quarto, depois de ter pego papel para cartazes. Escreveu em ideogramas garrafais o que desejava e copiou em mais de dez cartazes os mesmos dizeres. Ao terminar, olhou a distinta caligrafia de cada um dos cartazes, e decidiu que demoraria muito (isso sem dizer que chamaria atenção demais, uma Hokage fazendo...) a pendurar todos os quase vinte cartazes que passara a tarde confeccionando, pela cidadela. Não que ela não fosse ruim de Kage Bunshin, mas porque ela gastaria chakra e tempo se alguém se diverteria muito mais do que ela ao fazer a tarefa???

Enrolou os cartazes num cone e saiu em direção à casa do ninja hiperativo número um ao contrário de Konoha.

* * *

Naruto olhava para a janela. O dia havia sido tedioso e enfadonho... Não porque ele estivesse cansado, mas ele pouco havia visto os amigos. Sasuke já havia acordado, mas ainda estava em recuperação, Sakura passava boa parte do tempo ou fazendo companhia para Sasuke ou para Rock-Lee, e Kakashi ainda não estava completamente recuperado. Então, ele treinava sozinho e penambulava pela vila ajudando aqui e ali. Entretanto, hoje não conseguira treinar, e cada uma das vezes que ofertou ajuda fora recusada porque simplesmente o garoto parecia ter levantado com o pé esquerdo da cama. 

_Droga. Blébléblé. Se você fosse mais cuidadoso... blá blá blá... _

Olhou para fora novamente e se assustou ao ver Tsunade parada a frente da sua porta.

"Como é ô pirralho... Já sei que você me viu então abre logo essa porta"

Naruto pensou em responder, mas a expressão de Tsunade o fez mudar de idéia. Abriu a porta, e a mulher passou sem cerimônias para o lado de dentro e colocou o que segurava em cima da cama do garoto.

"Tenho uma proposta", disse ela em tom grave.

"O que é Vovó Tsunade, hein, hein... o que é aquilo que você colocou na minha cama?? É para mim???"

"Não e sim ao mesmo tempo. E antes que você comece a me perturbar com mais perguntas espere eu terminar de falar"

Naruto suspirou e calou a boca. Como é que todo mundo conseguia prever suas ações??? Puxou a cadeira que estava ao lado da mesa e sentou-se.

"Então... o que eu quero que faça é o seguinte...."

* * *

Konoha acordou diferente. 

Em cada parede, em cada poste havia um enfeite diferente. Por toda a vila cartazes faziam a propaganda de um dia especial de folga e celebração. Muitos não entenderam como, da noite para o dia, a cidade havia ficado tão enfeitada e como os cartazes haviam sido colados em cada esquina.

O povo se reunia na frente de cada cartaz com dúvida, e após alguns minutos de leitura saía quase que correndo em direção às suas casas e voltava para o centro da cidade com um envelope na mão.

Na urna ali colocada, cada habitante de Konoha colocou seu envelope e voltavam para seus afazeres com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ao longe Tsunade sorria. Aquilo certamente alegraria cada um da pequena Konoha.

**

* * *

Aiai... mais um ou dois capítulos, tá bom... Posto ainda hoje...  
Mikky**


	2. Cartas na Urna

A festa havia sido memorável.

Cada habitante da cidade havia se divertido de uma forma diferente; música, dança, teatro. Era bom poder ver o sorriso alegre estampado em cada rosto.

Tsunade então puxou a urna que havia começado tudo e uma a uma foi abrindo as cartas e lendo os pedidos que ali encerravam. Riu de umas, chorou com outras, mas separou algumas em cima da cama para ler com mais calma. Aqueles que foram responsáveis pela sua volta à Konoha.

* * *

Naruto 

Ai, não entendi nada esse lance de escrever coisa prum velho barbudo. O que eu quero é ser Hokage e pra bater essa Tsunade é dose.

Mas eu queria também mais uns vales-lamen lá da vendinha, sacumequié... às vezes a gente fica sem dinheiro,né?

Mas como ninguém sabe se esse lance ajuda, eu quero mesmo é um beijo da Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke 

Só estou escrevendo essa carta porquê a vila inteira está escrevendo e o chato do Naruto ficou no meu pé o dia todo e porque não custa nada dar um pouco de sorte ao destino.

O que eu mais quero, além de que esse chato do Naruto pare de me encher, é acabar com meu irmão. E quem sabe um dia um beij... ah deixa pra lá... O Naruto ta atrás de mim lendo...

* * *

Sakura 

(um monte de coraçõezinhos espalhados pelo papel inteiro)

Sasuke...

* * *

Kakashi 

Ai... eu quero mesmo é mais um volume do Icha-Icha Paradaisu... Mas como não vai sair mesmo, eu quero mesmo é (seguido por um borrão enorme de tinta).

E sem ela eu não vivo, viu?

* * *

Jiraya 

Ai que queria toda a coleção da PlayNinja Feminina... aiai... Pra falar a verdade eu quero mesmo é aquele exemplar que foi feito há muitos anos atrás e que eu não consegui comprar porque ela não deixou... aiai... Tsunade...

* * *

Tsunade olhou mais uma vez cada uma das cartas ali separadas e amassou a última que havia lido. _Jiraya com certeza vai levar uma porrada nas idéias..._

* * *

**Oi gente, desculpa se ficou mínimo e meio estranho, mas é que eu queria dar um tom diferente... espero ter conseguido...**

**Já ne**

**Mikky**


	3. O Coração Vermelho e mais algmas Jóias

Disclaimer: Você já sabe, oras

N.A: Eu não ia continuar, mas me pediram com tanta veemência e tanto (né Beta) que aqui vai.

Em homenagem a meus alunos, que me agüentaram este semestre.

* * *

**Kurisustomasu  
****Capítulo 3: O coração vermelho e mais algumas jóias**

Tsunade levantou. _Quem ele pensa que é?_ Deixou a carta amassada cair no chão e virou-se em direção à porta. Os pensamentos todos voltados a dar uma bela duma lição naquele velhote pervertido. Entretanto, ao dar uma larga passada em direção a porta, esbarrou bruscamente na urna, que girou e tombou de lado. Um dos papéis que de lá saíram lhe chamou a atenção.

Curiosidade versus Punição.

Olhou com atenção o papael cuidadosamente dobrado na forma de um coração. _Quem será que teria tanta paciência?_, se perguntava ela.

Jiraya e a punição esquecidos, a quinta Hokage se virou para a urna recheada com os sonhos de Konoha, e colocou-a em pé novamente. Quem sabe algum destes sonhos não estaria a seu alcance realizar?

Sentando novamente na cama, a terceira dos ninjas lendários pegou o delicado papel vermelho em forma de coração e o abriu.

* * *

Hinata 

Eu não falo muito sabe, não é uma questão de não saber o que falar, eu sei muito bem o que dizer e quando dizer. É que na hora parece que a garganta arranha, a língua engasga e o som não sai. Principalmente quando o vejo.

Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto já tentei falar e a voz não saia, a respiração ofegava e minhas mãos tremiam. Eu realmente perdi a conta.

Então, tentei falar em gestos. Infelizmente creio que o eu ouvi Anko comentando com a Kurenai-Sensei é verdade. Ela está certa ao dizer que a sutileza é desperdiçada com alguns homens.

O que eu quero?

Ah... tanta coisa...

Mas o que quero mais é poder sentir as mãos dele sobre as minhas... os lábios dele sobre os meus...

* * *

Tsunade abaixou a carta e olhou novamente o remetente. Queria ter certeza de que não era mais um dos contos eróticos de Jiraya. Abestalhada e de olhos arregalados lia linha após linha, incrédula de que alguém como aquela garota tímida tivesse um vulcão dentro de si. Ao terminar de ler a carta, Tsunade a redobrou cuidadosamente e sorriu. O dia que Naruto percebesse, ah... ela teria que passar as missões destinadas a ele para outro colega. 

Tsunade sorriu e a esmo puxou mais uma das cartas encerradas na urna. _Vou ler mais esta e depois dar a surra naquele sujeitinho_...

Olhou o envelope, achou estranho não ter um remetente de cara. Balançou os ombros e pôs-se a ler.

* * *

Eu queria tanto... mas não posso. Preciso primeiro conseguir uma coisa, uma coisa que é muito difícil de conseguir. Ela é muito guardada. Foi até fácil entrar na Vila da Folha em meio a tanta festa. Não resisti e deixei minha carta. 

Sabe seu velho em roupas engraçadas, o que eu mais preciso de dentro dessa vila é algo que acabou do meu estoque. Já procurei em toda e qualquer vila oculta, mas o tom nunca é o mesmo... a consistência nunca é a mesma. Como posso fazer pose de mau e olhar a todos com um olhar vermelho de superioridade se minhas unhas não tem o esmalte correto? Sim... eu quero um novo vidro de esmalte.

Não... três. Assim não tenho que procurar tanto de novo.  
Ass. Doninha-Sharingan

* * *

Tsunade arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Imaginou o imponente Uchiha tendo ataques histéricos por causa de um vidro de esmalte. A brincadeira estava ficando divertida. Jiraya e punição esquecidos, Tsunade puxou mais uma carta da urna.

* * *

Akamaru (escrito pelo Kiba)

Au au au au au au au au au au au.  
Au au au au au au au au au au auauauau.  
Au au au? Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

Shikamaru 

Não quero muito. Quero quase nada. Meus sonhos são mó medianos. Acho que se aquela chata da Ino parasse de olhar para a barriga dela e para aquele convencido do Uchiha, eu ia querer ela também. Mas dá só preguiça de pensar...

* * *

Chouji 

(Um papel todo engordurado)

Olha (mancha de shoyu) o que eu quero é (outra mancha de shoyu), voce me entende velhote? É...é (mancha enorme de shoyu).

* * *

Gai 

Sabe, me disseram que você, humilde ancião de barbas brancas e roupas vermelhas, realiza qualquer desejo. Poderia eu ficar aqui com uma lista enorme de coisas que quero, como a saúde de meu amado discípulo, a lista é infindável, mas o que eu realmente quero é saber apenas uma coisa.

Qual o gel que aquele demônio moderno Kakashi usa?

* * *

Ino 

Eu ia ficar aqui falando e falando, ou melhor, escrevendo, muitos desejos, porque, me disseram que o senhor os realiza. Mas não da para trazer em pacote. Acho que o Sasuke não gostaria de ficar numa caixa. Então eu peço uma coisa: faça a Sakura engordar e ficar careca.

* * *

Beta, vc me paga... tem mais galera... tem mais... 

BB

Mikk¥


	4. Jóias de Konoha

Disclaimer: de novo? Ah não. Desisto.

**

* * *

Kurisutomasu  
****Capítulo 4: Jóias de Konoha**

Tsunade olhava as diversas cartas abertas e já lidas. Engraçado como cada desejo era um mais peculiar que o outro. Ela não deveria estar lendo-os, mas a curiosidade venceu. Então ela colocou a carta que havia terminado de ler de lado e puxou mais uma da enorme urna de desejos de Konoha.

* * *

Hayate (psicografado pelo Genma) 

COF…COF... COF... COF... COF... COF.

Eu... COF… queria... COF… parar... COF… de... COF…tossir... COF… COF… COF….

* * *

Neji 

Não sei porque estou escrevendo esse treco. Talvez porque vi o Sasuke escrevendo e não queria ficar atrás. Sabe o que eu queria? Eu nem sei o que quero direito. Ser reconhecido até que já fui, pelo menos um pouco. Então eu não sei o que quero. Traz então um pouco de doce. Eu adoro doce. Mas, não me deixam comer doce. Não, não me traz só um pouco não. Traga um monte. Uma caixa inteira de chocolate meio-amargo.

* * *

Jiraya 

Então, estou com medo da primeira carta não chegar, então colega, só pra lembrar: PLAYNINJA DA TSUNADE, viu?

* * *

Shino 

Me disseram desse lance de carta. Eu achei legal. A bug-bug (uma das minhas fêmeas fofas) está precisando de um novo par de sapatos. Sabe como é, a bug-bug é exigente, ela não gosta dos sapatos que os bug-bugs machos fazem. Precisa ser um feito pela bug-bug Coco Chanel, entende?

* * *

Kiba 

(os lados da carta estão meio comidos)

É; foi por isso que eu escrevi para o Akamaru. Você pegou a carta dele né? Ele quer uma namorada. E eu também. Se for a Hinata, melhor, mas ela gosta do (pedaço mordido).

* * *

Ten-Ten 

(milhares de coraçõezinhos com facas furadas e o nome do Neji no meio)

Eu queria o Neji de presente.

Capricha no laço.

* * *

Naruto 

Eu não ia colocar de novo, mas coitado, na vila dele não tem essa. Então eu coloco o dele aqui... ó:

Gaara:  
Faz o Shukaku calar a boca.  
EU QUERO DORMIR!!!

Então, senin, será que dá? Eu sei que o lance é só de Konoha (foi o que a Tsunade ba-chan falou), mas quebra o galho dele, vai?"

* * *

Preparados para mais??? 

Aguarde...

BB

Mikk¥


End file.
